


heights

by fictionalrobin



Series: trans!magnus [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Trans Magnus Bane, Tumblr Prompt, alec loves his boyfriend, magnus is tired, proud isabelle lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalrobin/pseuds/fictionalrobin
Summary: Trans!Magnus: in which a Magnus (+ Alec) run into someone from Magnus' past whom only knew him pre transition, and keeps trying to place his face, despite Magnus insisting that they don't know eachother. And then she's all "Joy!!!" "What have you done to your hair" "I heard you had done this, seems a bit dramatic even for u Joyce" (basically just dead names and misgendering) xoxo





	heights

Alec had hated Melody Mayeland as soon as she'd placed her smelly platinum heels inside his office. 

He'd been peacefully signing reports when the ticking of her footsteps had interrupted him, her awful perfume reaching him from all the way out the hallway. Next thing he knew she was barging through the door, a giant, orange, fluffy coat, that clearly wasn't in her color, announcing her pressence like a neon-sign. 

And now he was here, leading his boyfriend to her. 

Apparently, Melody had gotten in trouble with the Manhattan warlock community, and now they were calling her in for a meeting. Which she though was unfair.

so of course it was the Claves issue.

Alec sighed and adjusted his blazer, "you sure you're ready to do this?"

"Alexander," Magnus put his hand up, "I've dealt with plenty of dramatic warlocks in my time, trust me, being dramatic is kind of our speciality." 

He smiled at his boyfriend, "yeah, I've noticed. But seriously, Melody Mayeland is...a lot." 

Magnus jolted his eyebrows, "I know." 

Alec furrowed his brow. Magnus was twisting his rings, back and forwards with small jittery movements. His neck was stiff.

"have you guys met?" 

Magnus flinched softly at the question, "what? No." 

That was a strange reaction. 

"ehm, okay?...are you sure you're up for this though?" 

"darling," Magnus rolled his eyes, though he didn't stop twisting his rings, "I'm fine, jess you're so over-protective lately. Shall we?" He gestured towards the door in front of them.

Alec brushed it off, "sure." 

When he opened the door, they were blasted with the ungodly screaming of Melody, her fake british accents blowing up the room.

"I refuse to be treated in such a manner! I am one of the best warlocks you've got!"

"ma'am," Jace said, "if you would please just calm down." 

"calm down? Calm down! I've been here for _an_ _hour_ an no one has done _anything_ to help me. And now you're attacking me!" 

"we're warriors, not lawyers," Izzy hissed. She was standing behind Alec's chair, arms folded and silver snake gleaming on her wrist. Alec had called both his siblings in to deal with the rampant warlock, while he got Magnus. 

It didn't seem to help.

"Miss Mayeland," Alec interrupted, "if you please, we've summoned Brooklyn's own highest Warlock Magnus Bane, we hope he can help resolve this...conflict."

Melody turned to them, her bleached blond hair swinging around her shoulders, like a discolored hurricane (Seriously, she really should do something about those roots.) she tipped her taggy sunglasses and gave both of them the elevator-look. When it landed on Magnus's face, her eyebrows heightened.

"I'm sorry but," she stuck her lips out, "have we met? You look familiar." 

Magnus's jar tightened, "no, we have not. I have never seen you before." 

"I could've sworn I recognised your face for a second."

"well you must be wrong," Magnus cut her off, "can we focus on the case?"

Alec brought his hand up to brush it over Magnus's wrist. A gesture he hoped would calm him. He placed Melody's papers on the desk. 

"Miss Mayeland, would you like to repeat you're complained just one more time." 

Melody squinted her eyes at Magnus one last time at Magnus, before sighing and turning to Alec, "so yesterday, I was just minding my own business, having a great time. When all of a sudden, I get a fire-message, that says that I, _apparently_ , need to come in for a hearing at the high warlock of Manhattan because of my 'reascent behavior'! Which is _so_ uncalled for. I did nothing wrong!" 

"are you sure?" Isabelle narrowed her eyes and tapped on Melody's file, "because according to this, you did a lot more than nothing." 

"oh please!" 

"Isabelle," Magnus reached out, "if I could see that?" 

Magnus nodded to Izzy when she handed the file over and flipped it open, "it says here, you've been tricking mundanes. Taking their money and then erasing their memory."

"I have seen you before," Melody continued, "I don't know where but I have..."

"Miss Mayeland," Alec interrupted, "if you want Mr. Bane's help, I suggest you stick to the subject." 

"urghhh," Melody groaned, "fine, so yeah I played with some mundanes. It's whatever, they're munades! And it's not like they remember anything. Also it is so rude to call me in for a hearing when I'm on _vac_ _ation_ , I'm a guest in this city, they should treat me better."

Magnus raised and eyebrow, "you violated mundanes. You stole their money." 

"like I said, they don't remember! And it's not like I killed anyone." 

Magnus opened his mouth, shooting his jaw out in anger, before he suddenly stopped. It seemed his entire body suddenly sagged, and he looked at the ground. 

"what, exactly, do you want me to do about it?"

"talk to the Manhattan guy!" Melody exclaimed, "isn't that what you guys do? You _help_ downworlders?" 

"again, not law-" Jace stopped his sister before she could say anymore.

Magnus blinked. Slowly and tired.

"I'll see what I can do." 

"great!" Melody turned around and pulled her phone out from somewhere inside her awful coat, "I'll see you on Wednesday then." 

Magnus nodded, before turning and sending Alec a look. 

"guess that's all," Alec said, already taking Magnus's hand and preparing to ask him what that was all about. Magnus gave Alec hand a small squeeze. They were just about heading for the door, when Melody interrupted them. 

"I do know you! You're Joy!"

Magnus went stiff.

His entire body went completely stiff.

"oh my goodness! You look so different." 

Alec could practically hear the disliking frown in her voice.

"I heard that you'd something like this, but come one! This is one hell of an attention stunt, even for you. And you were so pretty before..."

Magnus was squeezing Alec's hand so tightly, Alec thought his fingers might snap off. He glanced at Magnus, trying to tell him he was okay, when he caught a glimpse of his expression. 

Panic.

Magnus's eyes were wide and unblinking. 

His jaw trembled.

Everything.

Magnus had done everything to avoid this exact situation. Denying his relations with Melody. Lying to Alec so he wouldn't worry. 

Something in the back of Alec's throat started sizzling. Something hard and sultry. 

He'd despised Melody ever since he saw her.

But hurting Magnus...

Without hesitation he turned around, straightening his back and towering over Melody, "Melody Mayeland you are hereby arrested under the name of the Clave."

"what!?" 

"Jace Herondale and Isabelle Lightwood will now escort you to the prison dungeons, where you will face charges for theft, fraud, crime against mundanes and harassment." 

"what do you mean?! You can't do that!" Melody screamed, though Jace had already cuffed her, Izzy grinning behind him like a maniac.

"yes, I can," Alec stepped over to her, starring straight into her ugly pig-eyes behind the cheap sunglasses, "in case you missed it, I'm the head of this institute. We have been nothing but patient with you. You however, have been disrespectfull and rude ever since you got here. I will not tolerate such behavior in my institute, especially not towards my boyfriend, now if you'll excuse me, I belive Herondale was about to help you out the door." 

"wha?-you!-Lightwoods!" Melody hissed as Jace began tugging her towards the exit, "you always have been an insufferable genealogy. You can't put me away! I have connections! I will get you and Joyce fired! You here that Joy! I'm gonna come for you!"

Her voice disappeared down the hallway, as Jace dragged her away, Izzy mouthing aggressive praises at Alec as she followed. 

Alec let out a shivering breath. Rage and adrenaline still pounded through his system, and he clenched his fists. 

"Alec." 

The pounding immediately lessened at Magnus's voice, and Alec turned around. Magnus looked smaller than usual. His face blue with fading fear.

"hey," he grabbed Magnus's hand. He wasn't sure who's hand was shaking. Maybe both, "are you okay?" 

"yeah, yeah I'm fine, I just...you didn't have to do that." 

Alec shushed him, "yes I did, and you know it. She deserved that." 

"okay, yeah, you're right, she did," Magnus sighed.

Alec looked him over. He wasn't shaking anymore. But he wouldn't look Alec in the eye.

"you should've just told me you knew her," Alec murmured, stepping closer, until he could wrap his arms around Magnus, "we could've gotten a different warlock." 

"Alexander," Magnus pulled back, "no you couldn't. And you shouldn't have to. I knew a lot of horrible people before I transitioned. You probably remember from when you were closeted but, you're mind...is not exactly at it's best. And when you're mind is in a bad place it's hard to spot which relationships are toxic."

"yeah," Alec frowned, "I remember." 

"but that was a long time ago," Magnus swallowed, "and I'm here now, with you. I guess I just...wasn't expecting her to deadname me." 

"me neither."

For a while they were quite. The room still in with their embrace. Until Alec looked up, furrowing his brow at the wall.

"Melody is a bitch."

Magnus snickered.

"Amen." 

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey hate it but skrra
> 
> prompted on ma tumblr:@fitionalrobin
> 
> !!!!!!!PSA!!!!!!!!  
> so my both of my tumblr blogs got deleted, my main blog (@polar-robin) as well as my side blog where i posted my fan fictions (@fictionalrobin)
> 
> IF YOU KNEW ME ON ANY OF THOSE URLS THIS IS ME
> 
> i have yet to set up a new writing blog, so if you want to read my fics, you can just follow me @robinowich (it’s a lot of work to set up a blog and I’m already exhausted from setting up my main one)
> 
> no i don’t know what happened, to me it seemed random, however I had just edited my settings for the new privacy policy thing (WHICH IS IMPORTANT CUSS I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF ANYONE HAS EXPERIENCED A SIMULAR PROBLEM)
> 
> anyways, I lost 350 followers on one blog and close to 100 on the other, as well as three years of gain, and I had to set up a whole new email address, because tumblr still registered me as a user even though my blog had been deleted, and it just said “your blog has been terminated” when i tried to log in :’)


End file.
